


Кусты в огне 🔥

by WTF GrimmIchi 2021 (WTF_GrimmIchi_2021)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, WTF GrimmIchi 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GrimmIchi_2021/pseuds/WTF%20GrimmIchi%202021
Summary: Несмотря на все перепалки и угрозы, которыми они обменивались все эти годы, одной темы они так и не коснулись. Оглядываясь назад на то, как часто Ичиго попадало из-за этого в школьные годы, он понимал, что разговора, в конце концов, стоило ожидать.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Кусты в огне 🔥

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bushfire 🔥](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384135) by [murderlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderlight/pseuds/murderlight). 



Они провели бесчисленное количество битв, но несмотря на все их перепалки и угрозы, которыми он обменивался с Гриммджо все эти годы, одна тема ни разу не поднималась. Оглядываясь назад на то, как часто Ичиго попадало из-за этого в школьные годы, он понимал, что разговора, в конце концов, стоило ожидать.

— Ты похож на фонарь со своей яркой башкой, Куросаки, — рассмеялся Гриммджо, пока они обменивались ударами; при каждом столкновении мечи сверкали в сумраке. — Отрасти корни и отрежь, и у тебя, возможно, появится шанс спрятаться от меня в темноте. 

Череда быстрых выпадов обрушилась на Ичиго, и он едва успел парировать. Рванувшись назад, он бросил массивную гецугу теншо, чтобы выиграть расстояние.

— Сказал брат-близнец Смурфа, — пропыхтел Ичиго, вытирая рукавом щеку и рот. Он вспотел сильнее, чем Кон на пижамной вечеринке Юзу. — Это натуральный цвет, придурок. В позицию.

Гриммждо показательно втянул воздух и презрительно фыркнул: 

— Натуральный. — Он перехватил Пантеру, предупреждая о выпаде. Вблизи, когда между ними были только мечи, было видно, что голубые раскосые глаза полны насмешки. — Я чую хлорку даже отсюда. 

Двенадцать лет школьных издевательств напомнили о себе и вернулись стократ в одной фразе. 

— Знаешь что, — одной силой воли заставляя Гриммджо податься назад, Ичиго вскинул ногу на застегнутую грудь и оттолкнул его на несколько метров. Он воткнул меч в землю позади, развязал пояс и резко дернул. К тому моменту, как Гриммджо восстановил баланс и выпрямился, чтобы проклясть его за грязный прием, Ичиго уже спустил хакама вниз, убрав их с пути. 

Тишина оглушала.

Гриммджо моргнул, смотря на его голый член. Поднял вызывающий взгляд на Ичиго. Затем с любопытством ученого опустил его обратно. Почёсывая щеку, Гриммджо слегка кивнул.

— Окей, верю. Черт, Куросаки, — уголок его рта слегка приподнялся в одобрении. — Отличный способ выиграть в споре. Но ты уверен, что хочешь сверкать членом, пока у меня меч в руке?

— Это меня не беспокоит, — спокойно ответил Ичиго, даже не делая попыток прикрыться. Демонстрация силы, сказал он себе. — Ты, похоже, все равно не знаешь, что с ним делать. Уверен, что перекись, которую ты учуял, это не запах твоих собственных волос? Я понимаю, тебе хочется чувствовать себя особенным, когда ты только шестой из десяти, но... да ладно.

Гриммджо воткнул Пантеру глубоко в землю, в лунном свете сверкнула сталь. С абсолютной уверенностью и полным безразличием к моральному состоянию Ичиго Гриммджо потянул молнию и стянул всю одежду вниз, оставив болтаться на бедрах. Ну конечно эта штука была цельнокроеной.

Ичиго провел глазами по обнаженному телу вниз, пока...

Хм. Ну...

Он конечно предполагал, но... да.

Один в один.

Шинигами и арранкар стояли на расстоянии пяти метров друг от друга с вытащенными наружу членами. Ичиго запоздало понадеялся, что Общество душ больше не следит за тем, чем он занят.

— И это, — заявил Гриммджо с наглостью обладателя чертового большого члена, — официально ничья.


End file.
